


Life's A Beach: A Johnny Lawrence Love Story

by Writingsofafool



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Johnny Lawrence Deserves Better, Slow Burn, So I'm Giving Him an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingsofafool/pseuds/Writingsofafool
Summary: After a huge fight and subsequent breakup with Ali Mills, Johnny Lawrence runs off to clear his head. He never expected anyone to be on the beach so late at night. You never expected the things to come.Canon Rewrite! I'm not set on the title lol
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Reader, Johnny Lawrence/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Life's A Beach: A Johnny Lawrence Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2042 Words  
> Please enjoy!

Johnny didn’t know how it ended up like this. Okay, maybe he did, but he didn’t understand how things could get so bad, so fast. His girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, Ali Mills had just broken up with him for missing her birthday, at least that’s what the fight was about at the start. Things were said, insults thrown, maybe a few tears, and then that was it. 

The end of Ali Mills and Johnny Lawrence. 

Repeats of everything that was said flooded his mind as he sped down the road on his bike. Then memories of before the fight. Before everything got messed up. Stolen kisses, quiet dates on the hood of his car, messing around at Golf N’ Stuff, telling things they’d never told anyone before. They were the perfect couple. Their parents approved. They improved each other! Maybe she just improved him. It made him feel sick to the stomach thinking about how much he opened up to her. How could he let himself feel so comfortable with someone?

Johnny didn’t know how he ended up at the beach, he didn’t really care. As he lit a small joint he found in his pocket he walked down the beach. He just wanted to drive off the edge of the world, but since he couldn’t, being alone was close enough.

But he wasn’t alone. Almost on the sand beside him sat a dark figure, hood pulled over their head so he couldn’t make out any clear facial features but eyes shining in the moonlight. Staring. At him. The gaze was piercing, cutting into his very soul. He quickly turned away, wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

The sound of shifting sand came closer to him step by step.

“Fuck off!” he shouted turning to the figure, ready to strike if need be. Shock. Standing in front of him under the hood, you stared. But there was no judgment in your eyeliner-ringed eyes, only worry, and curiosity.

You had been his lab partner last year, chemistry. You had been nice but other than that you two had never really talked. You weren’t from the same part of town, you hung out with different crowds, there was no reason for him to talk to you nor you to him. You just stood there watching him. It made him nervous, and before long it made him angry.

“What?” he hissed. You still hadn’t said anything. After a while longer you sniffed the air a few times. Without warning there you are, swiping the joint from between his lips. Johnny was more than stunned. He watched as you brought it to your lips. Taking a long drag, inhaling deeply, pausing with the smoke on your tongue.

Your face pulls into a grimace.

“Do you only smoke shit weed?” you ask, blowing the smoke into his face. Oh, now that made him mad. First, you’re at the beach where he wanted to be alone, then you steal his weed, then you have the gall to insult his weed? He had to admit it was shit. But it’s all he had on him! His face flushed bright red as he stomped toward you, getting right in your face.

“What the fuck do you know, freak!” he shouted. He threw down the still lit joint into the white sand. 

His outburst didn’t affect you. Instead, you took a step forward getting in his face. “I know that was shit weed.” you smile. He opened his mouth to yell again but you cut him off. “I also know that somethings wrong. Wanna tell me about it?”

“Why the fuck would I tell you anything.” he huffs, backing away.

“Well, we don’t know each other-” now it’s was your turn to be cut off.

“More reason not to tell you!” he yells.

“So there is something wrong.” you smile softly, hoping a smile will make him less defensive. He glares. Tears were shining in his eyes. He had tried to hide them. But the softness of your voice and the lack of teasing broke him just enough.

He recedes, he doesn’t know why but he does. Maybe he just needs to get the whole night off of his chest. In his head he justifies it, you and your freaky little friends keep to themselves so you couldn’t tell anyone important anyway. So he nodded, and you two spent the next hours sitting on the beach talking.

As he goes on he realizes that he doesn’t just want to get it off his chest. He feels sort of comfortable telling you. You hadn’t been judgemental, even when you first met as lab partners. You had to explain the entire concept to him and never got mad once. It made him trust you just enough to open up to you. 

So he told you everything, all about the night he and the Cobras got drunk and went wild, how his friend Dutch smashed a dartboard, him being too drunk to make it to his girlfriend Ali’s birthday. He told you about their relationship before, the rough patches, the good times, how their families treated their relationship.

You sat quietly nodding along saying small things, even laughing every so often and getting off-topic, getting to know each other better. When Johnny finally got to the argument that broke them up tonight, things got much sadder. They both said some nasty things to each other during, but she had brought up everything he had told her and used it against him. It made you sick to the stomach. You felt you and him were sort of friends now, even if you weren’t you would have been pissed for anyone who has to go through that.

He finishes the story a little while later “So that’s how I got here.” he sighed, staring out at the ocean. “Ugh, I think I just need to go to her house tomorrow and apologize for everything.” he huffs, running a hand over his face. You turn to face him.

“I don’t really know this Ali girl, but she sounds like a real bitch.” you state matter of factly. Johnny’s head whips to face you with a venomous look on his face.

“You don’t know her like I do!” he shouts, starting to get up. You gently grab his arm and pull him back down.

“Yeah, you’re right. And she was right to be mad about you missing her birthday. You should have at least called.” he looked away sheepishly. “But her bringing up your dad and all your other shit like that? That’s fucked up man.”

“I guess.” Johnny shrugs leaning back. He looked tired. Weighed down with more than a kid should have to bear. “I don’t know, it’s my fault anyway.”

“No.” you cut in firmly. “It’s not your fault, not totally at least. You both were asses to each other.” Another wave of tears fills his eyes. You were right.

“You just need to get over her man. Asap.” Your voice cuts through his thoughts. “ It’s going to be senior year next month, do you really wanna waste trying to get back a priss like her, who doesn’t care to keep your secrets private?” Bumping your shoulder into his.

“Yeah? And how do I do that, huh?” he grumbles, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye.

“I don’t know, distract yourself until you don’t care anymore.” you shrug. Something clicks. Sensei Kreese would say the same thing, probably call him a pussy for even caring. He'd also say find the first babe you come across and.... Unwind. Johnny turns to face you, you weren't too bad. Not someone he'd usually go for but still pretty. The moonlight reflecting off the ocean glinted and glimmered in the encapsulated ocean of his eyes, he was mulling it all over. The beach was stifling quiet, only the sounds of nature, passing cars, and beating hearts. You were distracting him right now a little voice that sounded like his sensei murmured. Maybe you could do more than that.

“What do you recommend?” he says softly, leaning closer. your heart pounds. You’ve always thought Johnny was very handsome. Scratch that, he is one of the hottest guys you’d ever seen, and you’d thought that ever since you were partnered up in chemistry. But he had just gotten out of a relationship tonight! You were internally at war. You just wanna say fuck it, Hot Girls Summer. Sadly, you were smarter than that.

“Tomorrow,” you start.

“Yeah?” he whispers, so close his breath ghosts across your lips, and your mind almost goes blank. 

Almost.

You grab his hand on the sand beside you,"Tomorrow," leaning away from him slightly “I’ll take you somewhere to get your mind off of her.”

“Where?” he asks leaning closer again with a smirk.

“You’ll see,” you say, putting a hand on his chest, holding him in place. “Tomorrow morning. Pick me up at my house and then we’ll get your mind off of Ali Mills. But for now, I gotta go” He pouts but you just smile.

“My house. Tomorrow. Okay?" you get up and begin to make your way up the beach when Johnny calls out.

“Hey! I don’t even know where you live.” He says when he catches up to you. Maybe you could push it a little more, it was harmless flirting.

“Well, you could drive me home if you want.” you say looking at him mischievously through your lashes. A large smile breaks out on his face. He nods. Grabbing your arm, he leads you up the hill. The sand almost brings you sliding down the hill but just in time, he pulls you up. You exchange a smile with him before running again. At the top of the hill, where his bike was parked haphazardly, he hands you his helmet since he only has one. 

“Are you sure?” you ask, turning the helmet over in your hands.

“Of course, I’ll be fine.” he says, helping you put on the helmet. You feel yourself get warm under his gaze as he adjusts it on your head, making sure it’ll keep you safe.

He gets on, starting the bike. You follow suit.

“Just be careful Johnathan Lawrence.” you say sternly. Honestly, you were nervous he’ll kill the both of you.

“Scared, princess? Its just a motorcycle.” He laughs, throwing his head back. Instead of responding you squeeze is midsection tight enough to make him shut up with an 'oof'. He lets out another laugh, patting your hand, before kicking off the ground. Just like that you’re off.

You give him the directions to your house. Other than that no conversation is made over the howling wind. You just watch the scenery of night whiz by, but more often than not you watched Johnny, you couldn’t see his face. But watching him in such a relaxed state, even at 65 mph on a motorcycle, was comforting. The wind blows his platinum hair about and you can feel how muscular he is under his Cobra Kai jacket. And you just gotta say, wow.

By the time you get to your house, you feel quite warm even though the wind from the ride was cold. Johnny helps you pull off the helmet and adjust yourself.

You both stand in silence, like on the beach, for a moment but… the air feels much lighter now, not weighed down by the sadness expressed there.

“Thank you, Johnny.” you smile at him.

“No problem.” he smiles back.

Without thinking about it, you dart forward and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” you say. Next thing he knows you’re running to your door and slipping inside.

“Yeah, see you.” he whispers to himself feeling his heart pound in his chest. It takes him a minute to shake off the feeling. When he puts on his helmet to leave it smells like your perfume. In a haste, he revs up his bike and rushes home. Ready to just lay down and sleep. He’s felt way too many emotions for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic on this account and also the first fic series I've ever done. This first chapter is pretty long TBH! I hope you enjoy reading it. It will also be posted on my Tumblr account ( Writingsofafool ) but nowhere else!!!! It's going to take a while to get to the actual events of the movie but I hope yall don't mind! Leave a comment with your opinion if you’d like! Thank you for reading!


End file.
